Love that can never end
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison / Emily romance-story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Love that can never end**

**Emily and Alison talk about how much they love each other.**

"Emily, you're my sexy and beautiful wife and I love you. Truth is...I've been totally in love with you since high school when we kissed in the library. Sure, I didn't exactly act nice to you when you wanted to 'play' with me in the locker room, but I was not sure if I had real feelings for you at the time so I did what I thought was the right thing." says Alison in a sad tone. "I'm sorry, Em. You're such a sweetie and I feel so bad for being such a bitch that day."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Ali my love. We were silly teens at the time. You're my mega-sexy wife named Alison and that's not gonna change. I love you with all of my soul. There's no one else for me, only you." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Thank God that you're such a sweet lady who can forgive me for all the rude sassy crap I've said over the years. Most women wouldn't be so understanding, Em." says Alison.

"Aww, Ali! There's no reason for me to not forgive you. I love you. You're my dream-girl, my soul-mate and my very sexy wet dream. My life has true value thanks to you. You make me happy." says Emily. "And about you being a bitch...you're not like that anymore. Even as a teen that was mostly an act. There was a sweet friendly girl behind that sassy rude exterior."

"Awww! Thanks, Em! How sweet!" says Alison with a true huge smile. "I'm so happy that you could see the real Ali DiLaurentis behind my egocentric act."

"Call it the sixth sense of a girl with a crush or whatever you want, but I could clearly see the real you from day one my sweet wife." says Emily.

"Really? How? I was such a fuckin' bitch. There were times when I pretty much made myself think that Ali DiLaurentis was no more than a slutty bimbo." says Alison.

"Like I said, sixth sense of a girl with a crush. Also you're not a bimbo. You're a smart and sexy woman." says Emily.

"Yeah, guess you're right. I am smart and sexy. Do you like the sexy side of my personality, Emily?" says Alison.

"Mmm, yes!" says Emily. "I love that part of you, Ali. You're awesome in bed, babe. Only the magic of Ali DiLaurentis can make me cum like crazy. Awww, so nice."

"Only the magic of Emily Fields can make me cum all wild. Awww, how nice." says Alison with a sexy smirk.

"I'm not a sex-master like you." says Emily.

"Awww, my awesome Emily...you get kinda kinky too when you're extra horny. I'm your wife so I know that for sure. Oh my gosh, I love that about you." says Alison.

"Okey...I admit it. I do get a bit kinky when I'm on fire sexually. I feel shy to admit something like that." says Emily.

"Don't worry, sweetie. There's nothing wrong about being horny. It's natural." says Alison.

"Sure, but I wanna be a sophisticated lady, not a sexual slut." says Emily.

"Awww, Emily! You can be a lady in public and still love to have sex with me." says Alison.

"Awww...I love you, babe!" says Emily.

"I love you too, Em!" says Alison.

Emily and Alison kiss each other.

"Wanna dance, Em?" says Alison.

"Yes, Ali." says Emily.

Alison walk over to the stereo and turn on a nice romantic song.

"Now, please dance with me, Emily." says Alison with a smile as she look into her wife's beautiful eyes.

Emily and Alison begin to dance.

"Awww, me just love to dance with you." says Emily.

"Good. I wanna make my little Em Fields happy. It hurts whenever you're sad, babe. I want you to be happy and cool, cuz you're my special cutie." says Alison.

"I feel the same. Ali, it always hurts me when you're sad too. I want my sexy wife to be happy. I love you soo much." says Emily.

"I'm so lucky to have an awesome woman like you." says Alison.

"Ali...that's exactly what I was gonna say. The way I see it I'm the lucky one. I have Ali DiLaurentis and she's mine...only mine." says Emily with a soft cute voice.

"Yes, Em...I'm only yours. Forever. I'm your sexy wife." says Alison.

"Awwww, soo sweet!" says Emily.

"Wanna head to the bedroom and get kinky?" says Alison.

"Mmm, ya bet I do, Ali. I want you." says Emily.

**The End.**


End file.
